el secreto del sol y la luna
by SweetDianisMar
Summary: el voto de silencio, se ha roto por muchos años ya ellos no lo sabian, el hilo del destino los unio pero no es posible lo inposible o eso creian los jóvenes herederos del sol y la luna, por que tanto misterio departe de ambos, que relacion hay entre ellos y entre soga.. muchos son muy pocos de los que conosen el secreto pero no lo dicen por temor a.. lo prohibido..
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno primero que nada este es un pequeño oneshort. Que dedicare a una personita mikomikokawaii por que.. pues me lllamo la atención sus fanfics divertidos de garuka o puccaru.. ewe soy fan de la pareja bien se que tendré errores al principio, pero tratare de corregirlos.. un pequeño detalle mas antes de leer por favor alguna critica constructiva que sea en mensaje privado osea el MP.. en fin espero que te guste..**

 **Nota: pucca y sus personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su respectivo creador..**

 **La historia si es mia me la pase escribiéndola toda la noche hasta las tres de la madrugada..**

hace mucho tiempo.. en los cielos de soga..

 _-se encontraba una joven azabache de ojos dorados que reposaba_ observando a las estrellas que su brillo es Débil comparado con el Sol y con su Heredero el príncipe.

de una altura de 1.72 cabello negro, ojos cyan.. Misterioso frio callado y tsundere, no suele mostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente el joven habia hecho un voto de silencio...

la joven, ella mide 1.60 es lista fuerte, muy fuerte es inteligente habilidosa Dulce tierna tímida, es de pocas palabras.. Pero habla cuando es conveniente.. es muy hermosa, con solo una mirada y ya tiene sus propios pretendientes.. con solo una sonrisa y ya caen flechados, y quien no?.. Pues en si cualquiera quisiera tenerla a su merced.. Ella es Una lollita...en todo el sentido. es ingenua inocente, algo caprichosa pero de buen corazón, su cuerpo es como el de un hada es delicado y frágil sus piernas torneadas su pequeña cintura y su pecho aunque no esté del todo desarrollado al cansa ser copa b.

En cambio el fuerte con un cuerpo de príncipe o de un Extrajero de modelaje con una mirada que atrae a cualquiera pero, por rasones desconosidas el ignora a las chicas que mas de alguna vez le lanza declaraciones o invitaciones, frecuentemente.. por ser principe claro.. pero no por eso se distrae.. siempre esta entrenando..

-Garu!.. hola Amigo estas listo para el enfrentamiento con los mortales -lo obserba divertido mientras le golpea "Amistosamente la espalda"-.

-"Sabes que siempre estoy listo" -le sonrie mirandolo divertido mientras acerca la espada en el cuello de su mejor Amigo el principe del fuego Abyo..—

-Veo que Aun, no hablas.. realmente es nesesario el no hablar.. -lo mira Algo asustado, pero no lo demuestra con algo de delicadesa derrite la punta de la espada-.

-"Perfecto Aho ra tendras que reaserme mi espada Otra vez!." -suspira mientras lo mira de reojo sentandose en el suelo mirando el suelo-.. -quisas lo haga.. Si... me respondes mi pregunta..-lo mira serio mientras se sienta a su lado—

"mmm.. b-bueno, no hay una razon aparente,p-pero por Ahora no tengo palabras.. p-pero.. pienso que Aun no es el momento Adecuado para que mi voz sea escuchada" -Rie nervioso y Algo sonrojada mirando a otro lado-.

-E-Esta bien entiendo.. mmm.. bueno Amigo devo de irme pequeño tsundere -se rie divertido revolviendole el cabello amable y divertido-.. -"O-Oye!.. Yo soy Mas grande que tu Bakabyo!".-lo mira molesto; y algo frio

-Aja.. si claro.. bueno tengo a una princesa que molestar.. -sonrie como copia de un ser perfecto aunque en le ve gracioso-.

-"Si claro, bakabyo.. vete ya.. se te hara tarde y ya sabes como se pone ching.." -Rie divertido "ocurriendosele Algo- o pensandolo bien.. quedate asi vere como te golpea al final"..

-Hay veces que pienso que no me quieres y que me cambiaste por otra Garutito...-Mirandolo sonrojado asercandose a el- _ **(Cof cof Uke!..;))**_

-"si, si lo que digas idiota" -lo golpea en la cabeza casualmente, observando que ya empesaban a ponerse los colores de un hermoso atardeser –suspirando, aborrecido-..

-Hey pequeña.. pucca.. porque tan Sola, iras al festival. -la abraza dulcemente su mejor amiga ching observándola con curiosidad sentándose a la par de ella-

-"Aunque quisiera, No puedo salir.. Esta prohibido para mi.." -suspira mientras la mira con una devil sonrisa-

-O vamos!.. Será por esta vez acuérdate.. Mas de alguna vez te eh ayudado a escapar de tu madre la luna.. No es tan difícil.. Aunque me gustaría oírte.. Tienes una hermosa voz que no deberías ocultar... -la mira sonriente apartándole un mechón de cabello revende que se asomaba con tapar el campo de visión de pucca-..

-... -suspira, aclarándose la garganta y mirándola con sus vibrantes ojos dorados como el mismísimo Ámbar-. bien, E-Esta bien lo hare solo esta vez, a ver si hay algo realmente interesante.. p-pero.. No tengo nada que ponerme -la mira sonrojada-.

O de eso no te preocupes ya me encarge de eso.. Al final savia que vendrías a sí que lo mande hacer Antes -sonriendo, mirandola de una forma Algo perversa y se podría decir pervertida mente-..

-Etto... c-ching...te sangra la naris.. -le sonrie Amigable la joven princesa, ofreciéndole un pañuelo de papel a la princesa del Agua—

-uhm... a-aa claro.. Bien será mejor que nos vayamos...no hay que perder tiempo.. escuche que este Año, será una fiesta de mascaras..

-es impresionante.. Fue tu idea cierto.. -obserbandola con brazos cruzados algo intimidante-..

-...Q-Que!. n-no.. -obserbandola nerviosa y sonriendo nerviosamente y algo timida buscando una excusa rapida-.. Fue... f-Fue.. Abyo.. Si fue el "Encerio, no se me pudo ocurrir otra cosa con ironia"..

-E-Es encerio?!.. -la mira incredula y sin creerle-.

-si claro ya le conoces es un mujeriego que le gusta el romance.. y andar de Arroz en Arroz... -celosa, observando un punto indefinido con unos puños en las manos-.

-Es eso, O de nuevo me intentas buscarme Novio... -mirandola seria y con los brazos cruzados mirándola intimidante y algo divertida-..

-O mira se nos hace tarde pequeña hime sama lunar... -reacciona con las palabras algo atropelladas arrastrando a la joven princesa lunar-.

-Ching.. tengo piernas sabes!..

-si,si lo sé pero así le quitarías lo divertido... -haciendo un puchero ya en la entrada del palacio que al re conocer a las chicas las dejan pasar- -Princesas.

ho princesas bienvenidas..

-si,si lo que digan abren pasos tengo a un embellecimiento para mi linda neko...

-C-como ordene.. princesa ching... -la miran los sirvientes del palacio del agua-..

-bien!.. hoy sera el dia que me le declare a la linda princesa del Agua, Lala soy hermoso y no un perdedor nadie me quitara la mano de la princesa.. -cantaba energetico y algo desafinado el principe del fuego entrando como ninja al templo del agua o mejor dicho al palacio-.

-principe Abyo.. la princ... -Lo sé es hermosa y le diré que vaya conmigo.. -se direge a la habitacion de ching sonriendo pero se detiene a escuchar que habían voces, era obvio que la segunda voz nunca la reconoció-..

-e-espera!.. y-yo p-puedo sola...-se sonroja observándose en el espejo tratándose de bajar el vestido-...S-se Atoro.. ok ahora si ayudame..

-Pequeña eso se ve algo complicado; te dije que sería mas rápido si te ayudo yo, estoy inpaciente.. ya.. me volverás loca si te tardas demasiado..

-es que realmente es muy ajustado.. -dejándose ayudar por su mejor amiga la ojidorada-.

-p-por kamisama.. desde cuando te crecieron.. pequeña..

-Ching!.. kya!.. Alli no toques... -sonrojada la pobre acomodándose el vestido el vestido tratando de ajustarlo un poco- para que terminara con exito de bajarse-..

-Agurada un poco ya casi termino.. listo!.. Eres muy hermosa... solo falta Algo... aquí esta!

-le prueva con el antifaz decorado con plateado y rojo asiendo a juego con el vestido-.

-es precioso.. g-gracias..

-denada pequeña.. kya!.. –se tropieza con un patito de hule callendo ensima de pucca algo sonrojada y riendo nerviosa-.

-Sufisiente!... ching!.. Me estas Engañando!.. por que no me dijiste que las preferias mas femeninas -obserbando de reojo a la joven misteriosa algo coqueto aunque sonriendo de oreja a oreja- Aunque un trió no estaría mal.. Dime pequeña quieres ser parte de mi harem?..

-.. -a pronunciar algo iba con un ligero rubor en las mejillas cuando es interrumpida por su mejor Amiga-.

-hey! Hey!.. ojos en mi y no en su cuerpo.. -lo mira furiosa y algo celosa y muy protectora cuando se trata de pucca—

-Golpeandolo muy fuerte en el estomago abrasando a pucca-.

-... "gracias, pero no crees que te pastes un poco con el?.." -mirandola curiosa-.

-uhm.. el estara bien.. o mira ya anocheció.. Es perfecto y la feria comienza Ahora...

-Princesa luna.. -asiendo una reverencia divertida-..

-Wao ok ya me perdí.. ella es la princesa de la reina de la luna..

-claro bakabyo.. -le saca la lengua sonriendo divertida soltándola y presentándolos-.

-... -sonriendo con timidez y amabilidad con sus ojos dorados que dicen mucho-..

-baya.. encatado señorita.. pero enserio que paso de lo de hace rato.. -curioso, obserbandola que de cierta manera se parecia a su mejor Amigo, y veia por que ching es su amiga-.

-" o es muy facil.. me estaba probando este vestido con el que casi no respiro es demasiado corto para mi.-.

-y-yo pensaba que ustedes dos ya saben. -sonrojado riendo nervioso-.

-"De que hablas?" -mirandolo inocentemente sin perder

-Abyo!. -sonrojada tapandole los oidos a pucca sonrojada y fulminándolo con la mirada muy molesta-.

-Tan inocente es!.. es impresionante.. -divertido suspira- por una parte está bien.. Aunque.. Oye!.. Traeré al príncipe.. Esto será divertido digo ya q a rechasado a todas las chicas hoy..

-claro!. ve por el.!.. Creo que sera Amor a primera vista..!..

-Dos horas después de muchas actividades y ya con el baile para el cierre del festival-.

-bien jóvenes, lastimosamente se tiene que terminar así.. pero no se preocupen... esperen para el siguiente año.. este año tenemos el honor de los progenitores del sol y la luna-sonríe el presentador, Amable y paternal iluminandolos con los reflectores para el baile-..

-... "E-Esto es una broma?!..". -se acerca timida y algo sonrojada al lugar sin saber a donde huir.. la musica estaba algo fuerte por lo tanto... no sabia si huir o quedarse alli, pues voto por la segunda ya que era tanta su curiosidad-.

-Baila, conmigo señorita.. He de decir que luce muy hermosa a la luz de la luna..

-G-gracias joven.. Eh de Admitir que usted igual se ve atrayente.. -siguiéndole el juego con cautela y curiosidad-..

-pues gracias.. Mi princesa cual es su nombre.. Si no es mucho pedir.. -la toma de la mano guiándola en la pista de baile y con la otra en su cintura guiándola en los pasos de un vals, Romántico.. Que ahora la música cambiaba con un tango—

-es genial princesa, sabe bailar para tener dos pies izquierdos-sonriendo de medio lado levantando la pierna de la joven a la altura de las caderas de el, asiéndola dar vueltas, con gracia y belleza dejándose ambos guiar por la música en su juego de seducción en el que ambos no querían perder-.

-pues claro... y Oye!.. señor.. -lo mira sonrojada dándole un golpecito mirándolo divertida en medio del coqueteo y seducción cambiando un poco los pasos-:..

-Esta funcionando Abyo mi niña crese muy rápido...

-si lo se.. garu se ve que en realidad se divierte con la princesa luna..

-Pucca.. -Salud..

-no, Tonto!.. así se llama.. pucca.. la princesa..

-ha entiendo.. igual ambos hacen una bonita pareja.

-si, tu lo dijiste..

-Ahora si me dirá cual es su nombre?.. hermosa señorita..

-p-pues.. c-claro -sonrie sonrojada y atrapada por la belleza del joven que estaba en los brazos de el-..

-la escucho entonces?..

-si me dice el suyo le dire el mio..

-es muy astuta..

-si lo se.. -acercándose ambos atrapados en la atmosfera.. Cortando el espacio para juntar sus labios en un beso tierno al principio pero intensificándose con cada paso de baile.. Ambos con sus ojos cerrados-.

-... -pucca abriendo los ojos impresionada- ya va a Amanecer...d-debo irme ya si no llego antes mi madre se molestara conmigo solo tenía una hora y me eh pasado.. Lo veré después príncipe.

E-Espera..!.. -La Joven misteriosa se marcha del lugar antes de si quiera poder decirle su nombre-..

-P-pucca... tu madre te esta buscando... -la mira algo nerviosa su mejor amiga con algo de preocupacion—

-Si lo se, y-yo hace dos horas que tenía que dormir a mis hermanas las estrellas..

-C-como lo supiste..

-Es mi trabajo después de todo A de mas cuando el Sol sale opaca la luz de la luna y por ello, yo debo de dormir igual.. -con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas tocándose con delicadeza sus finos labios, con una Sonrisa-.

-Haci que, eh?.. pequeña diste un beso con el misterioso chico.. Enmascarado.. -mirándola pícaramente haciéndola sonrojar mas-..

-Si.. P-pero no le digas a mi madre. p-pues se enojaría conmigo.

-claro, princesa.. –mirandola atenta y marchando al templo lunar o mejor conosido como el palacio de la noche-.

-se me olvidaba y tu novio?.. –curiosa, y sonriendo de medio lado-.

-P-pues.. el se fue con el enmascarado..

-con el príncipe lunar eh?...

-si como lo supiste..

-p-pues n-no lo se no era difícil de adivinar.

 **Con garu y abyo****

 **-** y bien… a si que bailaste y te aprovechaste de la lollita eh?.. –observándolo con curiosidad dándole un golpe de la espalda—

-creo que la conozco, ella.. es..

-linda?..

-n-no, bueno si, p-pero es atrevida candente y muy astuta y misteriosa..

-cupido te flecho.. perfecto.. ahora podremos hacer doble citas..—sonriendo de oreja a oreja, pervertidamente sangradole la nariz—

-hey.. ella es mia.. tu ya tienes a la princesa de agua..

-celoso, ser el amor a primera vista hermoso no?..

-s-si lo que digas, pero no te le vallas a acerc…. Momento se me paso de largo, tu la conoces no?.. sabes en donde frecuenta no? y en donde vive no?.. –lo mira intrigado y atropellándolo con preguntas—

-woo.. hablaste.. y tu voto?... que paso con el..—sorprendido quemándole las manos para que lo suelte-..

-pero en fin..te responderé.. si, no, no… -suspirando tirándose en la cama de su amigo-.

-suspirando y relajándose observando el cielo-.. bien es momento que mi voz sea escuchada.. y esa joven me intriga y me atrae, y sus labios.. son muy dulces que me dejaron deseando mas..—mordiéndose el labio inferior y tocándoselos levemente con media sonrisa-..

-Garu.. no conosia esa parte, desde que terminaste con ring-ring, con kitty, Amelia.. –enumerando a todas las mujeres que pasaron con el en un momento "romantico"—

-ella es diferente, y la vere esta noche.. necesito respuestas, y ella me las dara..—decidido, mirando en el la tierra algo interesante-

-bueno, ella sale de noche, donde solo sale la luz de la luna, ahora nunca estará sola, pues ella en un futuro.. quizás te la quiten y hoy, por lo que me dijo ching, ella no saldrá pues esta castigada y falto a sus estudios con sus tutores en el restaurante de yang yang.—mirando a otro lado el príncipe de fuego-..

-claro como no, no me fije, _en las noches el sol ocupa la belleza de la luna, la luna celosa acapara su tesoro, su mas grande tesoro hermosa y misteriosa, bondadosa y amorosa.. pero desaparece a la luz o el primer rayo de amanecer… pues es tan frajil que se podría romper_ ..

-De que estás hablando, ahora garu estas muy raro.. y das un poco de ,miedo.. –mirandolo con una gota en la cabeza, y algo asustado mirando a su amigo que parecía un psicópata-.

-uhm?... de que hablas, estoy bien.. era una pequeña leyenda de un hilo del destino, nada mas.. pero enrealidad creo que ya se quien es.. auque me siento extraño me duele el pecho recordarla mi pulso se acelera y mis mejillas se enrojecen, es raro pero esto nunca lo sentí con ring ring..—algo pensativo y sonriendo-.

-estas enamorado bakaru.. –lo mira ironico, sonriendo pícaramente—

-es encerio, es imposibles!.. –sorprendido, y muy pensativo y callado-.

- _los días han pasado, el joven va al rugar donde recibe sus clases la princesa, el joven príncipe ha estado espiando el lugar en busca de la princesa, pero ella nunca no llego, continuando haci el joven príncipe se desesperaba hasta que, descubrió la verdad, y como no se fijo antes pues a su lado observando justo a la par, estaba ella en su habitación que daba con la de el ya era de obscuro obserbo que la joven se deslizaba con ayuda de las estrellas al piso y corriendo con lagrimas al bosque donde se observa bien el resplandor de la luna resaltando la piel de la joven como la porcelana-.._

-Por fin.. aparece la hermosa princesa lunar eh?.. –sonriendo dulce y con picardia, acercándose a ella-.

-d-de que estas hablando.. yo n-no te conozco.. –lo mira de reojo y con los ojos algo inchados-.

-pues claro, que me conoces p-e-q-u-e-ñ-a.. –sonriendo pícaramente, acorralándola el un árbol cerca del estanque escaneándola con la mirándola-..

-Hey amigo, n-no es necesario invadir mi espacio personal—le responde sonrojada y nerviosa eh hipnotizada por la intensa mirada-.

\- y si, te acuerdas de nuestro beso.. mm.. quisieras de nuevo repetir.. –acortando el espacio, entre ambos acercando sus labios con los de ellas sintiendo su respiración acelerada-..

-Garu, esta relación n-no puede ser… -mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y sonrojados-.

-hey.. Pequeña.. Quien te dijo mi nombre, y no te "castigare" –mordiéndose su labio inferior guiñándole un ojo coquetamente seductor-.

-c-castigarme..—lo mira inocente y muy curiosa la deando su cabeza levemente-

-" _o por dios.. esto es una broma!.. Justo lo que faltaba que la misteriosa y hermosa princesa luna, sea inocente, pero eso no le quita lo adorable y tierna"-_

\- Garu.. m-me soltaras ya t-tengo que irme y mi madre me castigara por mas tiempo, y no podre salir más si?..—mirándolo nerviosa y tratando de regular su respiración.

-nerviosa pequeña..

-y-ya.. estoy b-bien –apartando la mirada de el-.

-estas segura?.. –rosando sus labios con los de ella para terminar besándola—

-baya!.. no pensé que me desobedecieras jovencita… realmente me decepcionas.. con _el.. –aparece una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño de altura 1.73 seria fría y temible pero muy misteriosa con ojos heterogéneos cyan y dorado—_

-madre! Que hace aquí!.. –la mira seria preocupada y algo culpable—…

-princesa pucca.. deberías de estar en tu habitación durmiendo ya amanecerá cariño, hace frio aquí y ya amanecerá.. –suspira maternal observándola con reproche-.. n-no es por mi que te lo prohíbo es por…

-garu príncipe del sol, hijo mio.. es con ella, es encerio no puedes, estar con la luna, eres mucho mas que eso tus ventajas puedes salir en el dia..—mira a la reina y a la princesa de luna superior un atractivo hombre de cabello azabache de ojos cyan-.

-Padre.. por que?..—lo mira intrigado-

-bueno, porque ella bueno ellas son… t-tu..

-callate!.. Gardian..

-N-no Penelope! Ellos tienen que saber..!..

-Saber que?!.. –preguntan ambos chicos intrigados preocupados y asustados-.

-chicos… ustedes son.. hermanos! –dicen los reyes del sol y la luna—

-Que!

 **Bueno aquí termina el one short.. Espero lo hayan disfrutado si les gusto manden sus review para que se transforme en two short. Espero que te haya gustado mikomikokawai si es que lo viste claro bye!**


	2. Acute

**Hola a todos les saludo como verán aquí esta su amado cap. de "El secreto del sol y la Luna" espero lo disfruten y como dije en el capitulo anterior sin nada más que decir que comience el show**

 **Nota: sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen.**

[….]

-Que!?... no puedes estar hablando enserio padre.. Ella es de la que te eh hablado ella.. n-no p-puede ser.. –lo mire molesto, furioso y me aleje de las tres personas y de mi Amada princesa lunar-.

-madre, "padre" enserio lo lamento trate apartarme de él cómo lo acordado pero… -con delicadeza y compostura muerdo mi labio inferior y con una ligera mueca de tristeza mirando el vacio los miro seria- me he enamorado de él.. que puedo hacer..

-pequeña.. n-no es tu culpa cariño, yo trate de que esto no se fuera a mayor..

-hija.. no sabes cómo lo siento.. por eso te hemos contratado a tus sirvientes de compañía

-de que estás hablando "padre", si yo estoy bien, sola con mi madre

-hija escucha lo

\- si claro escuchar a… al que me oculto la existencia de mi hermanastro, alguien con el que pude estar en mi infancia, alguien que me cuidara de los acosadores, alguien que me aconsejara, y me escuchara cuando estuviera mal, o cuando termine, con el príncipe de la naturaleza por que ponía los cuernos y.. yo.. es algo que no puedo soportar Penélope.. Sabes lo mucho que me afecto…-con lagrimas deslizándome de mis ojos dorados y con delicadeza limpiándolos con mis brazos y mirándolos con rabia- yo ya no puedo.. no puedo.. Penélope madre te amo.. Pero no.. Guardián –pase una mirada fría y con la mirada opaca me empecé a desvanecerme del lugar con mis lagrimas en mi rostro—

-Oye?.. siento mucho que las cosas no salieran a nuestro planes querida..

-Si?.. yo también.. No me esperaba que Ambos se encontraran.. solo tengo una duda..

\- y cual es mi bella doncella .. –la joven reina lunar, lo mira unos segundos pensativa mira en la dirección que se fueron ambos y lo suelta con fluides y con nostalgia y un deje de tristeza-.

-El hecho que haya accedido en comprometer a pucca con al alguno de los gemelos que contrataste para ella..

-Son buenos Fabián y Kai.. son responsables, protectores, cómicos, románticos.. y según las doncellas del pueblo son perfectos para ella son de su tipo de chicos..

-Te creeré por esta vez..

[….]

-con Garu y Abyo

-O Amigo, si fuera así no te hubiera obligado a ir..

-No es tu culpa, es más te estoy agradecido.. Aunque al final te odio.. –suspira sonrojado, y jugando con sus dedos el peli azabache de mirada azulina de sus ojos zafiros—

-Que remedio Aun eres un tsundere.. Admítelo se que Antes cuando eras pequeño Odiabas a la princesa lunar y todo lo que venía de ella.. recuerdas cuando tenias 12 y ella 10?.. –el joven príncipe del fuego lo mira con curiosidad acostándose en la cama de este prende unas velas y cocina un pescado de quien sabe donde saco-..

-Q-que dices… n-no recuerdo nada de lo que me estás diciendo..

-O vamos, claro que sí, que no le recuerdes es diferente.. –susurra para sí mismo escaneando a garu de reojo-.

[…..]

 _ **Flashback**_

 _-¿estas seguro que no te atrae, por lo menos un poco Amigo?.. se ve que es muy buena chica y Tierna._

 _-"de que me hablas, me da miedo nunca puedo estar solo, ella me sigue a todas parte, me está empezando a incomodar"- -con un pequeño temor en los ojos, mirando a todos lados en busca de un escape-._

 _-Hey, luna, está por llegar-sonríe burlón mirándolo de reojo y con un deje de diversión, mirando como la joven se acercaba con timidez y con algo de cautela para bromear un rato con ellos ya que los querían como amigos aunque su pasatiempo favorito era fastidiar a garu-._

 _-Que cuentas pequeña luna, estas bien.. paso algo interesante en tus lecciones de cocinas en el restaurante de ya yang?- -pregunta el joven príncipe del fuego con diversión y curiosidad, y algo de admiración por la dedicación de la joven princesa lunar-._

" _mm. Gracias supongo estoy bien.. y pues yo me debo de ir salúdame a Anie" –se acerca a garu dándole un beso en la mejilla abrasándolo para alejarse de él tan rápido como sus movimientos reaccionaron en sí-._

 _-O por dios garu estas sonrojado.. ella te gusta pequeño.._

Fin del flashback

-o vamos eso no es…. Cierto..

\- ahora lo es ves que si luego empezaste a cambiar cuando te diste cuenta que ella se había alejado de ti..

-p-puede ser aunque no se dé que me hablas exactamente..—lo mira con curiosidad y con las aceleraciones del pulso aumentando a cada recuerdo borroso que ahora se aclaraba de apoco-.

-no se si recuerdas a un par de gemelos?.. los guardianes del sol y luna cuando el cabezal de soldados ordeno que ellos estuvieran cerca de ella y que no se quedara sola..

-y te vuelvo a repetir, no sé de que hablas bakabyo.. –lo mira con nerviosismo y con un sonrojo que parece que el mismo sol lo estuviera torturando con su respiración apagándose poco a poco para quedar sin aire y recordar lo siguiente que prometió, nunca recordar-

[….]

 **Flashback**

-y bien querida, sé que tengo que protegerte y que no te acerques al templo lunar, se que te encuentras atraída por el sol, se nota cuando sonríes y te sonrojas querida pero yo… estoy enamorado de ti.. quiero que estés a mi lado, pero igual te daré las libertades que quieras con tal que estés a mi lado, me entiendes..

-"se muy bien, lo que hago, Fabián.. No es que me guste, o me atraiga, solo siento una ligera curiosidad por él, siento que podríamos ser… -la joven princesa es interrumpida con sus señas de manos siendo capturada en brazos del joven peli plata de ojos purpuras finalizando con un beso tierno y cariñoso en los labios de la joven que cierra los ojos con delicadeza, al compas del viento se revientan las ligas que mantenían sujetas sus colas con forma de pequeñas esferas de nieve-.

-a lo lejos del lugar el joven príncipe del sol, observaba con atención y sorpresa y con el corazón a mil, por mucho que lo negara y que cada aldeano lo miraba sabia que el chico era un tsundere como para admitir que sentía algo por la joven princesa o en este caso más conocida como la joven luna, se aparto de esa escena que de apoco, lo lastimaba-

Fin del flashback..

[…..]

-Con pucca y ching

-Oye, pequeña estas bien?.. te noto muy blanca más de lo habitual, eso y además que te veo pensativa que tien..—la joven princesa del agua es interrumpida por el dedo índice de su mejor amiga la princesa lunar que la mira con seriedad cosa que nunca había visto en toda su vida-.

-Sabes, Ching, he estado descuidando mis deberes de princesa y es la hora de que contraiga nupcias con Fabián mi guarda espaldas, es algo que debo hacer mi relación con el príncipe solar, seria en vano que siguiéramos saliendo juntos, digo admito que me atraiga dado que acabo de reflexionar y darme cuenta que era al chico del que me enamore, sin embargo he cometido un error puesto a que él es mi medio hermano.. ching te quiero, y agradezco de corazón que me juntaras con él para avivar la llama que una vez decidí extinguir pero.. Es el día que tenga que alejarme de aquí.. –con delicadeza le quita el dedo índice que cubría los labios de la joven princesa del mar para observarla con la cara de la mencionada sorprendida e inclusive pálida mirando en sus ojos la preocupación por su bienestar, para a continuación ser abrazada por la misma-.

-Pucca.. y-yo no sabía, yo lo lamento, n-no puedes casarte sin amor, va encontrar tus principios, que dirá garu, que dirá… Kai..

 **[….]**

 **-Flashback**

 _-Aguarda tú no eres Fabián?.. eres Kai?.. tu de verdad sientes algo por mi?.. p-pero c-como.. es decir no entiendo.._

 _-es hilarante y a la vez adorable tu sorprendido rostro mi amada luna, es curioso no?.. puesto que mi hermano y yo hemos estados enamorados de la misma chica, lo que te dije es cierto.. sabes que siempre esperare por ti, al igual que mi hermano, pero prométenos que nunca te casaras sin Amor, dado que odiaríamos mucho el saber que no eres feliz.._

 _-Kai… y-yo no.. enserio no se que decir.. los quiero a ambos de verdad.. solo antes déjame despedirme de ti mi amada luna… -con una mirada cálida y con dulzura la toma de la barbilla inclinándose a su altura para tomar con delicadeza sus labios-.._

 _-no, sin antes ser observados por el misterioso chico que con una sonrisa triste pero ocultados con una actitud seria se aparta a pasos destrozados y decepcionados por lo que acaba de ver, la ama se le ha de notar a leguas y eso los gemelos lunar y solar lo sabían-.. pero igual sabían que era el hermano mayor de la joven princesa cuya información nunca le contaron_

 _Fin del flashback_

[…]

-….-la joven princesa, se sonroja violentamente puesto que si le gustaba levemente el gemelo menor kai.. ya que en parte en actitud tenía un parecido a garu, pero aun así los diferenciaba ya que el tenia todo lo que ella anhelaba-..

-kai.. no lo recordaba desde..

-El accidente he?.. –completa la princesa del mar acariciando a su gallina que había puesto un huevo, que le quebró encima de pucca ´ppara que recordara el accidente, observando como la chica, se desmayaba en sus brazos quedando en un coma de ensueño-.

-lo siento, tenía que hacerlo .. –suelta unas pequeñas lagrimas en la mejilla de la joven princesa lunar-

[….]

 _Los días, han pasado, la reina Penélope y el Rey Gardian del sol y la luna se encuentran preocupados dado del caso de la desaparición de los príncipes pucca y Garu, lo representantes de ellos..al tiempo que se sientan culpables la joven reina que se mordía el dedo índice de forma pensativa que se balanceaba de un lado a otro, mirando al rey que al parecer se encontraba pensativo mirando en dirección a los jóvenes que llegaron con solo tratarse de pucca para buscarla, dado que aparte los jóvenes que cambiaron con el tiempo, y se volvieron mas apuestos de lo que ya eran.. aun les era fiel al amor y devoción a la princesa que capturo su corazón.._

 _-mi lord y my lady.. los hemos encontrado.._

 _-DONDE!-exclama con sorpresa y esperanza la reina mirando a ambos gemelos-._

 _-la princesa con la princesa del mar-pronuncia con suavidad y elegancia Fabián mirando a un lugar-.._

 _-el príncipe con el príncipe abyo.. aun así.. pienso que deberían de explicar esta situación no es verdad?.. –los mira con seriedad kai acomodándose sus lentes dándole un aspecto intelectual-._

 _-Aun quieres ser el que se case con ella?.. –preguntan con sorpresa y cautela en un suave susurro mirándose entre sí para ver a ambos con atención-_

 _-pues claro.. pero quiero que me Ame primero no importa como pero lo haré tengan por seguro que lo haré.._

 _[…]_

[…]

-pucca?.. Como te sientes?.. -Estoy perfecta.. Me siento bien. Aun así creo que debo irme..

-Lo entiendo déjame acompañarte.. Si?.. -claro. -Es extraño, creo que tengo un harem.. Cuando no lo debería de tener.. -Ambas chicas Salen del templo del agua para terminar en el bosque donde se conecta con las deidades de los elementos-..

-... Pucca.. -susurra preocupada su Amiga mientras le toca el hombro- -La música de la naturaleza envuelven a ambas princesas Apareciéndoles un vestido corto de cola con hilos dorados a la joven princesa de la luna y mira a su Amiga que le aparece un vestido similar en lila con hilos de rubí-

-En la fría habitación; hay un sentimiento de dolor y se logra distinguir que una daga viene a mí.. Y Mil recuerdos llegaran, Rehirviendo todo mi pesar.. Las mentiras Arderán quemando todo lo que aun quiero de Amor... Aaaah Aaaaa!.. -con su delicada vos la princesa canta los versos con angustia y desesperación mirando a su Amiga triste-. -la joven princesa del Agua la mira mientras canta con ella.. –

-nunca imagine que esto iba a pasar, se que, que quieres escapar para nunca regresar.. Puede que se que todo se nublo y llueve a tu Alrededor.. Esto para ti no es vivir.. La culpabilidad, no se irá-.

-Quiero que nos mires solo A nosotros, no comprendes, te lo tengo que decir muy directamente y reconfortarnos con el Amor que no termina.. Sé que lo puedes ver...-Cantan Ambos gemelos mirando a pucca con curiosidad y

Nostalgia, sorprendiendo a Ambas.. Continuando con la canción mirando a ambos que lucían un traje similar al de los príncipes.. -.

-Es difícil de explicar que sin ti no puedo respirar. dime solo la verdad en este mismo lugar.. Pensamientos no serán sensaciones de seguridad.. De que no puedes escapar y me refugio con él. temor sin resolver.. -Cantan los tres mirándose entre sí sorprendidos bailando al compas de la melodía sonrojada y sin saber que decir-..

-nunca sabré si nuestro no funciono..si yo me aleje o fuiste tú quien nos Abandonó.. Pero el delator mostro que ya no hubo amor.. Todo fue obsesión y el tiempo nos dio la razón.. -la joven princesa los mira sorprendida y decepcionada negando con la cabeza con lagrimas en los ojos-..

-N-no..!. no quiero creerles.. Solo en ustedes yo confió y mi mente.. Pero mis latidos por ustedes son muy fuertes..

-Yo había soñado con que fueras mía para toda la vida se que tu lo deseas tan bien...-La joven princesa lunar, observa que en su dirección está el príncipe Garu. Observándola con deseo y pasión en sus ojos observando a ching, pucca Kai Fabián confundido y celoso y sonrojado y molesto por ver que tenía competencia...-.

-Pero me equivoque.. -supera decepcionado y dolido intentándose acercar a pucca.. Para que lo viera y no le ignorara, pero es detenido por los gemelos mirándolo serios y fríos-. -Es momento de enfrentar.. Lo que una vez pudo llegar a hacer Amistad.. -pucca mira a ching apoyándola-.

Y le sonríe con sinceridad para luego verlos a los tres muy dolida-.. Ya cansada de ceder.. Lo que quiero es gritar..

-Es difícil.. De a pesar que ya no estarás mi corazón seguirá muriendo lento por un Amor que no obtendré. Y ni resolveré. "lo siento garu.. Se le escapa una lagrima sabiendo q lo estaba hiriendo principalmente a él-.

-En La fría habitación hay un sentimiento de dolor.. Dime solo la verdad en este mismo lugar.. -solo puedo escuchar los efectos que tienen de mas ten lo tengo que aclarar ven aquí de muéstrate.. -cantan Ambos príncipes viéndose molestos acercándose con ira y dolor..—

-Es difícil de explicar, sé que no podemos volver atrás y se logra distinguir que una daga viene entra en ti.. -canta la princesa con una mirada de burla he ironía mirándolo a él molesta.. Sin darse cuenta que Ambos se estaban acercando demasiado.. -.

-creo que ya no abra razón, para continuar con este dolor sentimiento abrumador.. Lo eh decidido... Por un Amor no moriré.. Aaaaahhh A.. - terminan de cantar Ambos con la respiración agitada mientras la joven princesa se intenta alejar de él..

-Entonces "Hermana" de verdad piensas despedirte así de mi... Estas consiente lo mucho q me costara olvidarte.. Y más sabiendo que estarás en brazos de otros que no soy yo!?.. -la observa con una mirada fría y deseo y anhelo observando al igual a los tres sorprendidos.. Por la reacción del príncipe que al parecer no está de acuerdo con el compromiso toma de la cintura para acorralarla en la pared y besarla en los

Labios a los de ella abrasándola con posesión y recelo y sonrojado con su mirada que de apoco adquieren ese color celeste azulado frio, que lo caracteriza- _**(N/A: Cof cof yandere tsundere :D)**_

-se mía pucca.. Al diablo.. Q seas mi media hermana para mis ojos eres la chica de la cual me enamore.. Y negué en el pasado.. Te Amo..

 **Bien chicos y chicas aquí está el ultimo cap. si les gusto y quieren que se convierta en un Long finc comenten si.. Y si no.. Comente no, está bien como esta..**


	3. Secuestrada!

**Hola estoy de vuelta, si ya se soy malota los deje esperando casi dos meses creo jeje en fin**

 **Dessclamer: pucca y sus personajes no son míos son de sus respectivos creadores, la historia es totalmente mía, los personajes Occs son completamente míos**

 **Algo mas a si si quieren agregarme en facebook.. estoy como Dianis Mar…**

 **Tengo cuenta en deviantart por si quieren ver algunos dibujos de pucca y vocaloid e invenciones mías..**

 **Es muy probable que vean esta historia en wattpad.. que aparesco como SweetDianis..**

 **Sin más que decir este cap va dedicado a:**

 **Reviews:**

 **MikoMikoKawai..**

 **Guest**

 **Guest**

 **Followings**

 **MikoMikokawaii.**

 **Nahisasuhias.**

 **Favorite:**

 **Lakssy-Chan**

 **MikoMikoKawaii**

 **nahisasuhias**

 _Pasaron los años, y al final la princesa lunar, eligió al príncipe del sol ya tenían ambos 24 años, los padres no muy convencidos los dejaron salir juntos obviamente que la princesa resulto embarazada a los 24. Después de la boda llevando consigo 2 meses de embarazo, nada era precisamente color de rosas.. Los gemelos de distintos reinos con su odio acumulado,_

-supongo que lo haremos no?.. Hermano.. Habla el mayor, con una mirada seria para luego cruzar sus brazos de forma sospechosa. –pero.. ¿no crees que nos meteremos en grandes problemas si los reyes se llegan a enterar de lo que aremos a continuación?..

-Ya lo sé! Pero yo en realidad si estoy enamorado de la princesa y.. la quiero hacer mía.. no me importa que el hijo que espera es de ese imbécil de Garu.. Estoy muy seguro que la haría más feliz yo que "ese" príncipe de cuarta.. Con un aura atemorizarte y una sonrisa psicópata mirando a su hermano con una gran determinación suelta una risilla arrogante.. are lo que sea para que sea mía y de nadie más?..

-Hey hermano, entiendo que quieras a la princesa pero no crees que tu obsesión está muy alta?.. digo te estás volviendo demente con ella la asustaras…

-y pensaba que me ayudarías..

-Quien dijo que no lo hare? Claro que igual la amo.. pero déjame al menos hacerla mía igual compartirla…

[….]

-…. N-no que va, es mi vida p-privada ching no te diré detalles de cómo llegamos a eso y cómo fue que ahora daré a luz a un par de gemelos..

-eres mala princesa, solo quería saber, como llego garu a violarte y que tu lo disfrutaras.. con una mirada picara observa la joven a su acompañante divertida, de reojo ya que era muy pervertida y le encanta los detalles..

-te he dicho, que es mi vida.. con una mano en el estomago se sienta en la cama respirando, para luego su vista se nubla volviéndose muy borrosa y obscura..

-PUCCA!... perdona.. se me olvidaba que estabas embarazada.. tranquila todo estará bien.. solo resiste si iré por garu..con desesperación la joven se sale de su habitación para dirigirse al pasillo preguntándole a todos sus sirvientes si han visto a abyo y garu..

[…]

-Es increíble que de verdad, lo hayas logrado garu.. y dime que aras ahora, digo ser padre es difícil.. bueno tu no serias tan bueno que digamos..

-ABYO! Primero, seré el mejor padre, segundo no es que primero la haya emborrachado de sake.. y luego digamos que técnicamente la viole, pero si lo disfruta no es violación o sí?. Con un tono nervioso ríe con una mirada cómplice raro en el pero teniendo al pervertido #1 como mejor amigo es muy comprensible..

-hace que el saltamontes, ha aprendido del maestro, muy bien! Extendiendo su pulgar en el aire con su muy caracterizado arranque de camisa y su grito **(N/A: como en la caricatura :V)**

-a si que.. oye escuche un grito.. no será que..

-secuestraran a luna!.. con una pequeña visión garu sale del lugar, para teletransportarse al reino del agua, buscando a ching, que suspirando de falta de aire y alivio se acerca a la princesa del agua.. –Ching dime que pucca está aquí contigo?..

-Pues precisamente es por eso que te buscaba, Garu pucca se ha desmayado y no sé que hacer.. con nerviosismo responde rascándose la cabeza..

-QUE?!.. porque no me llamaste! Levanta la voz desesperado y casi pálido.. Al menos dime que no la dejaste sola?

-….

-Ching!, no debiste dejarla sola, estará en grabes problemas! Si no llegamos a tiempo será demasiado.. Arrastrando a ching de la mano, se dirigen a una gran velocidad a la habitación de la mencionada para contemplar una escena que no se hubieran imaginado..

-tarde.. Pues miraba con horror y enojo como era que los "guardias" secuestraban a su queridísima esposa estaba muy molesto quien no, si te enteras que te secuestran a tu persona más amada de todo el mundo.

-Vaya sorpresa príncipe garu.. No se preocupe cuidaremos bien de ella, y descuida seré mejor padre que tu aunque esos bastardos sean tuyos.. así que buenas noches príncipe..

-NO PPERMITIRE QUE LE HAGAN DAÑO A MI MEJOR AMIGA! PAR DE ESTUPIDOS!..

-Tranquila princesa del agua.. no le aremos nada que no le guste, quédate quietas si no quieres que tu amado príncipe flama muera por "Accidente" ..

-Abyo!.. exclaman sorprendidos los pelinegros observándolo con preocupación y algo de culpa por a verlo dejado olvidado.. pues no se esperaba que lo secuestraran a él tan fácil.

-no, se preocupen estoy bien, es parte del plan,, luego les explico, zapateando en el suelo observa con determinación a sus mejores amigos que con curiosidad suspira para seguir con el plan que ya había formulado con sus amigos pues había venido venir el plan de ambos gemelos y como se preguntaran pues es muy fácil..

 _ **Flashback****_

 _-Esos dos no me agradan para nada algo traman son mas falsos que tobe, suspira serio con desagrado para tirarle bolas de fuego a los obstáculos cuando.. escucha con atención el plan de Ambos gemelos cerca del palacio del punto de unión del sol y la luna.._

 _-supongo que lo haremos no?.. Hermano.. Habla el mayor, con una mirada seria para luego cruzar sus brazos de forma sospechosa. –pero.. ¿no crees que nos meteremos en grandes problemas si los reyes se llegan a enterar de lo que aremos a continuación?.._

 _-Ya lo sé! Pero yo en realidad si estoy enamorado de la princesa y.. la quiero hacer mía.. no me importa que el hijo que espera es de ese imbécil de Garu.. Estoy muy seguro que la haría más feliz yo que "ese" príncipe de cuarta.. Con un aura atemorizante y una sonrisa psicópata mirando a su hermano con una gran determinación suelta una risilla arrogante.. haré lo que sea para que sea mía y de nadie más?.._

 _-Hey hermano, entiendo que quieras a la princesa pero no crees que tu obsesión está muy alta?.. digo te estás volviendo demente con ella la asustaras…_

 _-y pensaba que me ayudarías.._

 _-Quien dijo que no lo hare? Claro que igual la amo.. pero déjame al menos hacerla mía igual compartámosla…_

 _-Eso jamás! Sobre mi cadáver le harán algo esas ratas a luna!.. susurra para sí mismo mientras va en busca de ayuda con quien más que con Dada, Tobe, Ring Ring, y los tíos/tutores de Luna.._

 _[…]_

 _-Que dime que es una broma, abyo si es así no tengo tiempo para que digas idioteces.. suspira con una vena hinchada el ninja enmascarado mas conocido como tobe.._

 _-A demás, por que debería yo de ayudar a esa princesita mimada que engatuso a mi garu.. con una sonrisa arrogante._

 _-eso es terrible, habla el primero de los tíos preocupado ya que aunque no fuera su sobrina de sangre le tenia cierto cariño fraternal a la pequeña y delicada luna.._

 _-ya veo lo grave de la situación así que cuenta con nosotros , de hecho ya formamos un plan de emergencia.. Dada nos ayudas?.._

 _-…. Lo intentare pero no prometo serles de ayuda.._

 _-que pesimista, ya que hacerle la vida miserable, solo yo lo haré ya que aunque haya perdido a si ya no es divertido a sí que los ayudare solo por esta vez, habla la peli azul suspirando de brazos cruzados.._

 _-quien lo diría Ring como tu odio hacia luna como desaparece muy rápido, es eso o solo quieres ser su amiga.. sonríe burlón dada y abyo que por el momento se ha quedado de espectador.._

 _-…..C-cállate! Sonrojada cruza los brazos para mirar a otro lado del restaurante.._

 _-SIP, bakabyo y dada serán la carnada una vez dentro nos dan las coordenadas para entras por detrás del palacio, ring ring usaras tus poderes para abrirnos las puertas y tobe tu sacaras a luna y abyo hablan los tres cocineros.._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

 _fue así como todos y cada uno de los tres se dieron cuenta que nada es color de rosa, y que tendrán que luchar más duro para poder ver de nuevo a la amada princesa.. y a los herederos del trono de su padre.._

 **bueno es que me tarde mucho en actualizar y lo lamento, había tenido algunos problemas y pues, la falta de inspiración espero que este cap. sea de su agrado agradezco todos los reviews..**

 **es muy probable que tarde en actualizar pero tengo otros fanfic que terminar eso y las tareas escolares me matan apartar de el otro año estaré en lo último de mi bachiderato para entrar después a la universidad a sí que bye!**


	4. Aviso!

**Fanfioteros ¡Hola ! ¡Como estan cuanto tiempo ! ¿Cuantos? ¿3 años? lo siento ! Pero ya me pongo al Día Con mis fics en Actualizar los retomare Todos Ahora Que tengo tiempo mi meta es terminar los todos, se recuerdan de "Et un amor espacial y sobrenatural". ¡Bueno les tengo 2da y Tercera temporada y también reescribiré Spice! ¿Solo quería ver si Aún Siguen apoyándome con mi regreso?**


End file.
